


Happy Anniversary

by elem (elem44)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 20:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10226528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elem44/pseuds/elem
Summary: Written for the 5th Anniversary Story Challenge (2008). A moment between J and C in the Ready Room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to my fellow Vambies who helped organise the challenge. Audabee, Cheshire, Belanna, Tachyon and Gates. Hugs to one and all.

“Happy Anniversary.” Chakotay perched himself on the corner of Kathryn’s desk.

Frowning, Kathryn looked up from the PADD she was reading. “Happy Anniversary? What are we celebrating this time? You know, you’re getting as bad as Neelix with your collection of obscure holidays and festive occasions. So is it Mintarkin Hurspret Day, Acamarian Blind Fenspar Day or my personal favourite, the Denobulan Wood Fungus Harvest Festival to be attended in the nude?”

“I didn’t know that Mintakins liked Hurspret.” Chakotay frowned, trying to look sincerely puzzled.

Laughing, she leaned forward and smacked him with the back of her hand. “Cut it out. Enough already. Tell me what we’re celebrating so if I have to wear something ridiculous, I can at least prepare.”

“If I say it’s the Denobulan Wood Fungus Harvest Festival would you believe me?”

“Not in a million years but I’d give you points for trying.”

He shrugged and grinned. “Thank you.”

“Well?”

Chakotay raised his brows in question. “Well what?”

“What are we celebrating?”

“Oh, it’s five years since we met.”

“Oh. Really? I had no idea.” Kathryn looked pensive and smiled gently. “Only five years? I feel like I’ve known you forever.”

Leaning over, Chakotay looked at the chronometer on her desk. “Yes, in less than ten minutes it will be exactly five years since I beamed onto the Bridge with Ayala and Tuvok. It’s hard to believe, isn’t it?” He smiled warmly at the woman behind the desk.

Kathryn put down the PADD and stood up, gesturing that he should follow. “I suppose this calls for an acknowledgement of some sort. Name your poison, Commander.”

“I’ll have whatever poison you’re having. You know all the best ones.”

“You might regret that remark.”

“No doubt.”

Kathryn addressed the replicator. “Two double cognacs. Chateau de Beaulon.”

“Cognac. Kathryn it’s only 1500.”

“Somewhere in the galaxy the sun is over the yardarm. Just don’t breathe on Tuvok.”

“Noted.”

She turned, holding two large brandy balloons and moved towards him, handing him one.  Touching her glass to his, Kathryn smiled. “Happy Anniversary.”

Chakotay smiled broadly and they both took a sip.

He sucked in a breath. “Phwoar! That’s got a bit of a kick to it. Are you sure this is a good idea? I hope you’ve left messages for all the evil aliens in our path that we’re not going to be up for much this afternoon and to call back tomorrow?”

“I haven’t but it’s a good thought. I’ll get Seven onto it immediately. She can send out couple of message buoys. What should we say?”

Chakotay shrugged. “How about something like; Dear Evil Alien or Predatory Space Dwelling Lifeform, Voyager isn’t able to come and play today. Her command team are busy getting pie-eyed in celebration of being in your godforsaken quadrant for five years. If it’s not too much trouble, could you come back tomorrow, or better still, just leave us alone for a day or two so we can deal with the hangover as well.”

“Not bad. And I think we should sign it; love Kathryn, Chakotay and the crew.”

“Nice touch. Makes it personal without being gushy.”

Kathryn chuckled quietly. “If only it were that easy.”

“Hmmm, yes, a pity. Although, it’s probably wise to keep the message handy… you never know.”

“True, you never know.”

Chakotay was smiling at her, his dark eyes bright with delight. He loved to see her like this – playful and carefree. She used to always be like this in the early days, but not so much anymore. The years had been hard on them all.

Kathryn was watching his face, marvelling at the emotions darting across his features. In that split second, she made a decision. “Can you hold this for me for a moment?”

“Sure.”

Kathryn handed Chakotay her glass then looked at him intently for a long moment.

His smiled faded slowly and a frown started to furrow his brow. Her look was so intense. “Kathryn?”

Suddenly she stood on tiptoes and, holding his face between her warm hands, kissed him right on the lips. Pulling away after several seconds, she whispered. “Happy Anniversary.”

“Wha…Uhhh…” Chakotay licked his lips. Yes, she’d definitely kissed him, he could still taste her; it hadn’t been his imagination. Blinking several times, he thrust the glasses of cognac towards her. “Here, hold these.”

Kathryn took them from him, one in each hand.

He stared at her for a several heartbeats, then grabbing her shoulders, pulled her towards him, slamming his lips on hers and kissing her soundly.

Kathryn was holding the glasses out to the side but her arms slowly moved around him, holding him, with the two brandy balloons pressed into his back.

Chakotay drew back slowly and stared at Kathryn waiting for her to say something. She stared at him, expectantly. It seemed that neither of them could think of anything to say.

The waiting became too much for Kathryn, so she lifted her drink to her mouth, slugging the whole lot down in one go. With a shaky hand, she offered Chakotay his glass but he shook his head.

His eyes then opened wide as she proceeded to do that same with his drink, tossing the double snifter of cognac back in one gulp.

Chakotay wasn’t quite sure what had just happened or why, but whatever it was, he wanted it to happen again, and again, and again. In fact, he wanted it to be a continuous state of existence. He watched her swallow and take a deep breath. Opening his mouth to say something, Kathryn held up her hand, shook her head and rasped. “Can’t talk.”

He nodded and waited.

Time seemed to slow; the stars outside the viewport even appeared sluggish. He looked at her a little more closely. “Are you able to talk yet?”

“No.”

“Okay. Will you let me know when you can? I have a few questions that need answering or would you prefer if I just chatted amongst myself.”

Kathryn frowned. “That doesn’t make any sense.”

“Good, you’re talking. Kathryn, what the hell was that?”

“An anniversary kiss.”

“Okay. Another question. Do I have to wait until next year before I get another one?”

“Not if you don’t want to.”

One side of his face was starting to twitch with the stress of this bizarre situation and the avalanche of questions that were tumbling through his mind. “Kathryn, please.”

She huffed a breath. “All right. I’m sorry. Just let me put these down.” She placed the empty brandy balloons on the coffee table then looked Chakotay in the eye. “I promised myself two years ago, just after our first encounter with the Borg and the first fracture in our relationship, that if we were still here in the DQ in two years, I was going to kiss you and tell you how I felt.”

“How do you feel?”

“A little tipsy, actually.”

He frowned, that wasn’t quite the answer he’d been looking for. “I’m hardly surprised.”

“You shouldn’t have let me drink so much.”

Chakotay blinked, his face taking on a look of stunned disbelief. “Me?! It’s my fault! I think I was the one who hinted at restraint and you had some crazy theory about suns, yardarms and universes.”

“Galaxies actually.”

“All right, galaxies.” He was becoming irked with her obtuseness.

“I love you.”

“If we’re going to do drunken sailor impressions we should probably… _You what?!_ “

“You heard me.” Kathryn pulled her shoulders back and stuck her chin out defiantly.

Chakotay’s mouth was hanging open and when he realised that the slack-jawed yokel look probably wasn’t one of his best, he snapped it shut. “I love you too.”

“Good.” Kathryn’s shoulders relaxed slightly. “Would you like another cognac? I think I could do with one.”

“Uh, no thanks. Are you sure, Kathryn?”

“Yes, I definitely need another one.” She turned and moved back to the replicator.

She’d scuttled him again so Chakotay followed and placed his hand on her shoulder, turning her back towards him slowly. “I know you’re sure about the cognac but are you sure about being in love with me.”

“Oh that. Yes, absolutely sure. I have been for ages.” She turned and spoke to the replicator. “One cognac.”

Chakotay shook himself and spoke to the replicator as well. “Make that two. You really love me?”

_*Unable to process, please restate request?*_

Kathryn turned back to him, grinning. “You heard the lady.”

He leaned in closely and cupped the side of her face. “Do you really love me, Kathryn?”

“Yes, with all my heart. You love me too?”

“God yes.” He sat down on the couch with a thud. “I don’t know what to say.”

She handed him his cognac. “Say thank you to the nice replicator.”

He chuckled and looked at her slightly flushed cheeks and took a sip of his drink. “I think I’m going to have to do a quick roster reshuffle for this afternoon. I have a feeling that the captain is going to be indisposed.”

“You should thank Napoleon too.” She held up her nearly empty glass. “He helped as well.” Kathryn sat next to Chakotay and leaned against him. “If I ask very nicely, do you think that the Commander might get a couple of hours off as well? I have a feeling that very soon there are going to be some special anniversary celebrations taking place in the Captain’s quarters.”

“I think that we can arrange that without too much of a problem.” Chakotay tapped his combadge. “Tuvok, the Captain and I will be taking a tour of the ship for the next few hours, you have the Bridge.”

_“Aye, Commander.”_

Grinning at each other, they stood. Chakotay crooked his elbow and Kathryn slipped her arm through his. “Shall we, Commander?”

“Most definitely, Captain.”

Together they marched out the side door of the Ready Room into the corridor and made their way to the turbolift. Kathryn glanced sideways at him. “Do you think we should get Seven to organise those message buoys?”

“Hmmm, perhaps, but we might have to change the message.” The lift doors opened and they stepped inside. “Deck three.”

“What do you suggest?”

“How about: Dear Evil Aliens and Predatory Space Dwelling Lifeforms, Voyager is unable to come and play today because the Captain and Commander are otherwise occupied.”

They’d arrived at Kathryn’s quarters and she keyed in her door code. “Good start.” They stepped through the doorway into the dimly lit cabin.

The door shut and in the same instant, Chakotay grabbed Kathryn, and pressed her up against the wall. He continued his message, his words whispered hotly against her neck as he kissed along her jaw line to that spot that made her shiver. “The Commander will be making passionate love to the captain for the next several hours and we would appreciate your cooperation.”

Kathryn nodded as she pressed her hips into his. “That sounds very reasonable and only a truly vile being would ignore that diplomatic request. Should we inform the crew too? A general announcement over the comm. system?”

“We could just put a sign on the door; ‘If it’s rockin’ don’t bother knockin’!'”

Kathryn, with her arms draped around his neck, burst out laughing. “Where on earth did you hear that? Don’t tell me, Tom?”

“How did you know?” Chakotay winked at Kathryn. “It had something to do with a ‘bumper sticker’. I didn’t ask the details.”

“Wise.”

“Kathryn?” Chakotay began nibbling her neck again.

“Hmmm.”

“I’m taking you to bed now. I just wanted to warn you and check that it was on your agenda as well. I don’t want to make any fatal errors at this stage of the game.”

“I think we can safely say that our thoughts are pretty much in sync. Making mad passionate love sounds like a very worthy undertaking. I’m at your disposal.”

Chakotay hoisted her into his arms and Kathryn draped her arms around his neck. She kissed him as they walked towards the bedroom. Placing her on the bed he heaved a satisfied sigh. “Kathryn disposing of you is the last thing I have on my mind.”

Kicking off her boots and undoing her jacket, Kathryn raised her eyebrows. “I’m thinking I’d like to go with first thing you have on your mind.” She scooted over to one side of the bed. “Coming?”

Chakotay grinned. “You have no idea.”

She laughed as they hauled off their clothes in unseemly haste and guffawed as Chakotay flopped naked onto the bed beside her.

He rolled her under him, their bodies sliding together sensuously. Kissing her deeply, he pulled away to looked at her. “Just so that you know. I love you, Kathryn; this is forever and Evil Aliens or not, I’m going to make love to you now and I’m never going to stop.”

“Got it. Now, enough chatter, let’s do it, Commander.”

He was tempted to salute, but his hand was otherwise engaged, instead he smiled gently, kissed her and whispered against her lips. “Aye, aye, Captain.”

_fin_


End file.
